nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Academy Exam: Nosa Hyuga
Guest_Akatori2: -Today would be a very busy day for Akatori. It was Exam day for the academy students. Where young children crossed the bridge and entered the real shinobi world. The day had not started yet, but Akatori knew that it would certainly be a long one. She walked to the training grounds, blocking the light drizzle with an umbrella. A dull clipboard was held tightly in hand, with the umbrella in the other. It was time for her first student of many to be tested, Nosa Hyuga. Akatori stood there like a tower as she waiting for Nosa to arrive.- Guest_NosaHyuga: It was another day in the rainy village of Amegakure and Nosa was quiet anxious for today was the Exam the test that would allow her to graduate from the academy and become a Genin and her heart was racing as she quickly took a shower and ate before dashing out the house like a mad person who was set on fire,her purple hair flying behind her as she ran through the streets of Ame not really minding the rain that much,when she had reached the entrance of the training grounds she dashed through and skidded to a stop in front of her sensei as she panted heavily beore speaking-Mornin' Akatori-sensei I'm ready and prepared to take the Exam-she said with a small smile on her face- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori looked at the young girl and gave her a light smile in return- "Very good. As you know, this is the physical portion of your exam, and is the only thing left for you to pass. This test will be testing you on most of the skills we have went over, and techniques taught in other classes. For your first part, take out a kunai. You have three attempts to hit the dummy in the ceter of his chest." -Akatori would glance at the wooden dummy set up ten yards away from them.-" To pass, all you have to do is hit it once. Then we move on to the next part of the exam...begin when ready"- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would take a deep breath as she would pull out the kunai that she had recieved from her sensei from her pocket and stood in front of the dummy as she would meaure up the distance,it was a good ten yards away from where she stood so she slightly raised her hand having a firm grip on the kunai,aimed and threw it when the kunai hit it landed on the shoulder of the dummy,Nosa looked and blinked her eyes for a moment before oming back to earth and scratched the back of her head before turning owards her sensei and spoke-"Oops sorry,Akatori-sensei'' Guest_Akatori2: "Try again." Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa nodded her head as she went to retrieve the kunai and stood beside her as she tried again and this time she would take the kunai and raise it as she would aim once more and let it fly from her fingers,this time when it landed directly in the chest o the dummy,Nosa slightly smiled at the contact and looked at her sensei for confirmation-"Was that good Akatori-sensei ?'' Guest_Akatori2-Nodding, Akatori would look down at her clipboard at start to write notes.-"Alright, next step."-Akatori would drop her umbrella on the grass and approch a large tree. She began to focus Chakra to her feet and take a good left step onto the dark trunk of the tree, and began to walk up it. Once at around eight feet up the tree, Akatori would stop and simply stand there, reaching into her back pouch and removing a kunai. She would make a quick slash at the trunk, leaving a heavy scar to mark the distance she made it up. Aka then backflipped off of the tree and landed softly on the ground.-"Focus your chakra to your feet and make it to my spot. Once again, you have three tries to pass."- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa smiled as she heard the comment,then her sensei would gently put her umbrella and approach a tree that was quite huge in her eyes then she would focus her chakra to her feet as she walked upon the tree as if she was glued to the tree,then when she reached at about eight feet she took a kunai from her pouch and marked her place before she flipped off the tree and landed on her feet then she spoke-''Focus your chakra and make it to my spot.Once again,you have three tries to pass''-and with that she focused soley on her feet and steadilylet her chakra flow to her feet,I guess this could come easier for me since her sensei said she was a like a little monkey,then she would take a running start and hop on the tree before she would calmy walk up the tree before reaching where Akatori had reached and marked it with before gently jumping down to her feet and went beside her sensei-"So Akatori-sensei,did I do well ?'' Guest_Akatori2: -nods- "Nicely done. Now we move on to the jutsu that you have learned in my class. for this part of the exam, You will have three chance to complete it and if you do not then we will just move onto the next one. Each one of these will equal into your final grade so just take the time you need and focus... there is no time limit here... now begin with the Clone Technique." -Akatori would spin the kunai in her finger as she waited for Nosa to preform her jutsu.- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would smile as a bit as she heard the compliment,and then got serious again as she would be asked to perform the clone technique,This is gonna gonna be a piece of cake thank Kami for studying,she thought to herself as she stood in front of her sensei and did the following hand seals in the following order Ram-->Snake-->Tiger and instantly was covered in a puff of smoke when it cleared away,standing next her was two clones that looked like her and with that she looked at her sensei-" How's that sensei ?" Guest_Akatori2: "Correct...now Nosa dear...Body Replacement!" -Akatori would stop the kunai she twirled in he finger on a dime, and thrust it aiming for the girls chest. If Nosa did not pull off a body replacement in time, the kunai would pierce an inch into her skin. Akatori hoped Nosa was smart enough to be able to react in time to the sudden attack. It would be vital for her to know this before entering the shinobi world.- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would take a deep breath and calmly stood in a stance and performed the following hand seals in the following Tiger-->Boar-->Ox-->Dog-->Snake and instantly she was covered in a puff of smoke as the kunai would cling against a brick and appeared beside her with a look on her face-"Was that good sensei ?'' Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would drop the kunai to the ground, as the brick followed. She would the write down more notes on the clipboard. Turning to face Nosa, she would speak to her-" Yes yes, now..escape my genjutsu" -Akatori would look into Nosa's eyes, and make an attempt to place her under a genjutsu. If Nosa would fall victim to this Genjutsu, the rain that would fall so softly around her would turn to harsh embers- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would tremble slightly but then wuld remind herself that this was just a trick and calmed down as she would look around slightly enjoying the moment for a second before she would chose between causing herself pain or stopping her chakra flow.eh this time I'll go with stopping the flow,she thought as she stood still and stopped her chakra if that worked then the genjutsu would stop and she would appear back at the training grounds as if nothing had happened at all- Guest_Akatori2: -She watched as the fear escaped from Nosa. She broke the genjutsu quite well. With another nod to her, Aka spoke.- "Very good. We are almost done testing..now, look me in the eye and cast a genjutsu. Three chances."- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would looked at her sensei and whimpered slightly to herself as she would think of a situation to put her sensei in,when a idea hit she looked at directly in her eyes as darkness began envelop around her sensei and chains from the ground and wrap around her arms,legs,and,neck before A set of eyes would peer at her with a piercing red glow as a set of weapons appeared in front of her then a piercing shriek came out of nowhere as the weapons began to fly at her in different direction and places ranging from her face to her legs all the while the chains tightning around her suffocating her and cutting off any type of circulation to her arms and legs,if this worked Then she should be terrified or at least trembling- Guest_Akatori2: -As the darkness surrounded her, Akatori let out a small smirk, before feeling the chains. She thought that Nosa was doing a good job, and was a bit startled by all this, but she had delt with far more fearsome genjutsu in the past. She would quickly stop the flow of chakra to her feet. This would break the genjutsu, and cause her to trip a bit on the grass. Akatori blushed lightly out of embarrassment, before coughing and writing more notes and marks.-"Alrighty then. Last test of the day." -She would hand Nosa a hot pink scroll and a shuriken.- "Generic Sealing Technique. You got this Nosa. Three chances to nail this."-She would give her a confident thumbs up, having total faith in her student.- Guest_NosaHyuga: -Nosa would smile a little as she heard this then when she was given a scroll and shuriken her mind ran a little slow for moment before remebering something like this in the academy and with that she gently set the scroll on the ground before opening it up and setting the shuriken down on the scroll,if this worked the shuriken would dissapear in a puff of smoke and would be on the scroll with it's kanji on the scroll and then she would look at her sensei-"Did I do good Sensei ?'' Guest_Akatori2: -she would nod as she made the last mark on the scoring sheet.- "Alright Nosa...we are finished here. I shall be giving my notes to Lord Amekage, and he will decide your fate. Whatever the choice may be, I am proud of you." -She would nod and walk off to the Kage's Tower, Calling back- "Keep the scroll.."